Everything Changes
by SteelersGirl43
Summary: Emma swims to find the exit, leaving Rikki and Cleo in the moon pool. Only they turn into mermaids, and Emma gets attacked. Her life will never be the same, will she be able to handle it?


Emma, Rikki, and Cleo all stood and looked around the volcano.

"What is this place?" Cleo asked in astonishment.

"I think it's out way out." Emma said, looking into the pool of water that stood before them.

"No, I am not swimming." Cleo exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

"It's our only way out." Rikki added.

"I'll swim through, see how long it takes. Then I'll come back." She informed them, and dove into the water, and swam through the narrow tunnel.

"Come on," Rikki said walking into the pool.

"No." Cleo said backing away.

"You're going to have to if you want out." Rikki said, holding her hand out. Cleo took it and walked into the water, shaking with fear. "Your fine." Cleo stepped further in, until she was in the middle. She had to kick her feet to stay afloat; so did Rikki.

"This isn't, too bad…"

"See." She said, and then the moon was directly above them, and the water started bubbling.

"What's going on?" Cleo screamed, while panicking, and flailing her arms and legs around.

"Calm down!" Rikki said, putting her hand on her friends shoulder. The bubbles stopped, and the moon was gone. Emma surfaced and Cleo jumped.

"It's about a twenty second swim. We'll be fine as long as we hold our breaths."

"Okay, let's go." Rikki said and they all began to swim out. Cleo swam awkwardly, since she didn't know how to swim properly. Emma was the first to get out, and she resurfaced, only to see sharks swimming by. Her eyes widened as she tried to push her friends back. Rikki and Cleo came up to the surface, and realized what was going on.

"Please don't tell me those are what I think they are." Cleo sighed.

"They are." Rikki said.

"We'll be fine, all we need to do is swim back." Emma said reassuringly, then she was pulled under.

"EMMA!" Cleo screamed panicking; a ship was on the water-the water police, and shined the light over. There was blood in the water and Rikki and Cleo were scared. Rikki swam under to save her friend she had only met a few hours before. She couldn't find where she was, and her heart was beating faster. She opened her eyes and barely saw the commotion a few feet away. She swam over and found Emma struggling to get away. She grabbed onto her arm and pulled, Emma screamed. She was running out of air, and there was blood around her. Rikki finally got her away, and swam up. They both gasped for air when they got to the top. The sharks swam away, for the boat was only twenty feet away from them.

"Cleo I need your help. Grab her other arm and swim." Rikki ordered. Cleo did as she said and screamed. "What?"

"H-her arm. I-it's g-gone." Cleo stuttered.

"We need to get her to the ship. She's passed out. She needs help."

"I-I don't know i-if I ca-"

"Cleo! Get it together! She could die here! You need to help her, or else she will _die_." Rikki snapped and Cleo did as she said. They got to the boat, and the crew helped raise Emma up. Cleo was next, then Rikki.

Emma was taken to the infirmary, and Cleo and Rikki were sitting on the deck, with towels wrapped around them. They were both shivering, and a police officer came over to them.

"What were you all doing out here?" he asked politely.

"We were just going for a ride, then the engine to our boat died, and we got stuck out here." Rikki lied. It wasn't their boat; she had stolen it from Zane.

"Then Emma got attacked." Cleo added, tears running down her face.

"We'll get back to shore in a few minutes, in the mean time, just stay warm." He said and got up and left.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Cleo asked Rikki.

"I don't know." She replied, staring off into the ocean.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma awoke in a white hospital room. She looked around, unaware of how she got in here, or why she was. Her family was sitting in the chairs near her bed, along with Cleo and Rikki. The continuous beeping of her heart monitor was beginning to bug her. She turned to the left, and saw her arm was missing. She took her right hand, and felt the place where here arm was supposed to be, then she remembered what had happened. _Why did this happen?_ She thought to herself. She began to cry. She needed her arm, she was on the swim team, she couldn't swim without it. She thought of everything else she couldn't do and that made her cry even more. She wiped her tears; her sobbing had awoken her mother.

"Hello honey.." She said with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" She replied.

"I was so worried when you were gone." She said, stroking Emma's hair. She looked as if she had been crying for hours.

"What's going to happen?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, you'll just have to get used to it."

"What about swim team? I may never be able to swim again."

"I don't know." Her mother replied, and Emma cried. The next few minutes they were silent, until Lewis ran into the room.

"Hey I just saw on the news what happened are you oka-" He stopped short, he noticed her missing arm. "Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Emma said, and everyone else woke up. They all looked sympathetic towards her, and finally the nurse came in. She made everyone leave, so she could talk to Emma.

"When will I be able to leave?" Emma asked quietly.

"In two days." She informed her. She gave her some medicine, and ran a few tests. Emma felt a bit woozy after, and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Cleo and Rikki sat in the waiting room, watching Lewis as he kept bugging the nurse.

"Do you think he'll ever stop?" Cleo asked with a smile.

"Unless something falls on his head." Rikki replied with a smile.

Lewis made a face, and turned back to walk back to his seat. He had a water bottle in his hand and tripped over his foot. He maintained his balance, but the water flew out and landed all over Cleo.

"Ugh Lewis!" She yelled. "I'm wearing a white shirt!" She ran off to the bathroom, crossing her arms across her chest. When she ran inside she locked the door, then fell to the ground. She tried to get up, but couldn't. She looked back, and saw a long, scaly, orange tale.

"Uhhh, Rikki!" She called, with a scared look on her face.

"What?" Rikki called back.

"I sort of have a problem."

"Yep, we kind of saw that."

"No, come in here!"

"The doors locked." Cleo groaned and turned her body around and reached up and unlocked the door. Rikki walked in, and her mouth fell to the ground.

"What?" She asked, shutting the door behind her. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know! What about when we were in the moon pool?"

"Maybe.. only one way to find out." Rikki said and put her hand under the sink, within ten seconds she was laying on the ground beside Cleo, with a tail.

"Well. This is interesting…" Cleo said.

"You girls okay?" Lewis asked and their eyes widened.

"We're fine! Go away!" Rikki said.

"Okay…" Lewis said and left. He walked away from the door, and went to Emma's hospital room. He pulled a chair next to her bed, and sat down. She was sleeping, and he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry this happened…" He said looking at her. He held her hand, and continued talking. He felt bad for her, he didn't like seeing her like this. He knew she'd have to give up a lot of things after the attack. A few minutes passed and the door opened, Lewis took his hand away and Cleo and Rikki walked in.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey, how is she?" Rikki asked.

"I don't know, I think she's fine." He replied.

"Well we have to get going. See you tomorrow." Cleo added, and they quickly left. Lewis turned back to Emma, who was twitching in her sleep.

Emma was beginning to have a nightmare. She was imagining she was in the ocean, and the shark was there, she couldn't get away. She was stuck, no one was there to save her this time, she screamed as water filled her lungs. She couldn't breathe, she was going to die. Then someone lifted her out, calling her name.

"Emma, it's okay. It's just a dream, Emma!" The voice called, and Emma felt like she was in a bubble. She couldn't wake up, and she was scared.

**AN: Okay, my first H2O fic. Didn't really know what I was doing, but review! Unless your going to be nasty!**


End file.
